1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of printing on record members such as tags and labels.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The following prior art United States patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,997 to Horsley granted Feb. 8, 1938; U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,227 to Olbres granted Dec. 6, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,024 to Shanley granted July 24, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,535 to Palmer granted July 5, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,187 to Kinard et al granted Aug. 14, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,206 to James A. Makley granted Dec. 25, 1984; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,714 to Sugiura et al granted Oct. 11, 1988.